Cassandra Xavier (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Cassandra Nova Xavier *'Current Alias:' Cassandra Nova *'Aliases:' **Mummudrai **Anti-Self **Immensity **Professor Charles Xavier *'Relatives:' **Jonas Graymalkin (collateral ancestor) **Charles Graymalkin (ancestor, deceased) **Marcia Graymalkin (ancestor, deceased) **Brian Xavier (father, deceased) **Sharon Xavier-Marko (mother, deceased) **Kurt Marko (step-father, deceased) **Charles Xavier (twin brother) **Cain Marko (step-brother) **David Haller (nephew) **Lilandra Neramani (ex-sister-in-law, deceased) *'Affiliation:' **Shi'ar Empire (formerly) **Hellfire Club (formerly) *'Base of Operations:' **Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York **Wild Sentinel Factory, Ecuador *'Identity:' No Dual Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Terrorist *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' **5'4" (as Cassandra Nova) **Variable (true form) *'Weight:' **115 lbs (as Cassandra Nova) **Inapplicable (true form) *'Eyes:' **Blue (as Cassandra Nova) **Inapplicable (true form) *'Hair:' **No Hair (as Cassandra Nova) **Inapplicable (true form) *'Origin:' Mummudrai *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' New York City, New York Powers and Abilities Powers DNA Duplication: Cassandra Nova is able to copy the DNA of sentient beings and use it to construct physical bodies for herself, much like all other Mummudrai. She is also capable of accessing the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in the genome of other beings. *''DNA Manipulation:'' She can manipulate the DNA of others, breaking it down at the molecular level. *''Jumpstart:'' After analyzing the DNA of another superhuman mutant, Cassandra Nova is able to selectively evolve their existing genetic traits as well as catalyze the untapped genetic potential of latent mutants. Once begun, the procedure is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side effects. *''Phasing:'' She has the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way, she can the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Cassandra Nova has finished passing through the object. *''Metahuman Regeneration:'' She regenerates and heals hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhuman regenerative healing factor, she has been able to completely recover from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even those with superhuman abilities. She can regenerate organs such as eyes or large portions of flesh or even entire limbs that have been severed. After copying the DNA of Charles Xavier, Cassandra Nova accessed the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in his genome, meaning she has the same powerset as her brother, including the ones he might not have yet received. These powers include: *''Telepathy:'' She can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others within a vast, potentially limitless, radius. **''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. **''Mind Control:'' She has the ability to control the minds of others with mere concentration. **''Mind Possession:'' She has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. **''Mind Alteration:'' She has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. **''Psionic Shield:'' She has the ability to erect psychic shields for protection of herself and of other minds. **''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. **''Mental Paralysis:'' She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness or even turning someone brain dead. **''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate aspects of her environment. **''Mind Transferal:'' She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. **''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Telekinesis:'' Cassandra Nova possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and energy to some extent. She can levitate herself or other people or project a telekinetic shield capable of withstanding missile blasts. By focusing her mental energy at a specific target, she can release devastating force blasts. Notes *In order to disable her brother while being in his body, Cassandra Nova infected her own body with motor neuron disease and Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. Category:Individuals Category:Marvel Comics Category:Shi'ar Empire Category:Hellfire Club Category:Americans Category:Caucasian Category:Terrorists Category:Females Category:5'4" Category:115 lbs Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Mummudrai Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in New York City, New York Category:DNA Manipulation Category:DNA Duplication Category:Power Jumpstart Category:Phasing Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Telepathy Category:Thought Projection Category:Telepathic Cloaking Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Possession Category:Personality Alteration Category:Illusion Casting Category:Paralyzation Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Astral Manipulation Category:Mind Transferal Category:Power Sense Category:Telekinesis Category:Levitation Category:Forcefields Category:Force Blasts Category:English Language Category:Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease Category:Motor Neuron Disease Category:Psychic Shields